


Welcome Home

by savwritesthings



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Protect them at all costs, nick and kim rye are national treasures, shameless adorable married fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savwritesthings/pseuds/savwritesthings
Summary: He takes Kim by surprise – but that’s one of the things she loves about him, whole-heartedly. A day spent with Nick Rye is never dull, hasn’t been since the day they met. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but a complete fluff piece exploring the relationship and memories of two of my favorite Far Cry 5 characters, adapted from something I wrote on tumblr. Nick and Kim deserved a Break, so let's give them one. Comments are always appreciated!

He takes Kim by surprise – but that’s one of the things she loves about him, whole-heartedly. A day spent with Nick Rye is never dull, hasn’t been since the day they met. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

A laugh tumbles from her lips as he sweeps her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style in the middle of their living room, her own arms winding their way around his neck. It's relentlessly silly -- a small, goofy gesture of love and affection that has no place in the warzone they're living in. But Nick is smiling, and Kim is smiling... And at the end of the day isn't that what matters?

She nearly makes a comment about how she’s surprised he can still lift her with the extra baby weight she’s carrying around… But, she doesn’t. Instead, she lets her mind wander.

_There’s something strange about wearing a dress this white a place like Hope County – Kim spends most of her time in dirty jeans and boots, not in pretty silk white dresses. It’s even stranger as her cheek rests against the soft fabric of Nick’s dress shirt, the jacket of his tuxedo long since forgotten and tossed haphazardly into the backseat, bouncing slightly as he drives them along the dirt road. Her eyes are half-closed, a giddy smile still on her lips, and champagne still bubbling through her system – they’re married. She can hardly believe it! Like some childhood fantasy come true, she couldn’t help but allow herself to live in the amazement that here she was, married to the man of her dreams…_

_The wedding had been incredible, but nothing quite compared to this moment. Just the two of them, her head on Nick’s shoulder, the cool Montana breeze filtering through the open windows of Nick's beat up old truck – nothing but the sound of crickets, and the soft song playing on the radio to keep them company. Raising hell at the reception with the best of Hope County had been fun… But this? This was perfect. Kim takes a moment to glance up, studying her husband’s face as he watches the road. She’s always thought him handsome, but she takes a moment to properly study him… His soft beard, kind smile, warm brown eyes, not hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. She had to wonder how she’d gotten so lucky._

_If he notices her watching him, he doesn’t say anything. At least, not until he pulls up to the house, headlights shining on the Rye family home, before he shuts the truck off. His chin dips, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "C’mon Kim, let’s go home…"_

_He’s quick, though, and he barely lets her feet touch the the ground before he’s on the passenger side of the truck. With an amount of grace that honestly surprises her, he gathers her into his arms. It’s probably the only day in her life that being held like a bride actually makes sense._

_"What are you doing…?" Kim laughs, arms looping around his neck._

_"Tradition." Is all he answers with, before shutting the car door with his hip and carrying her into the house._

_And sure enough, Nick manages to carry Kim over the threshold without bumping her head into the doorframe or tripping over his own two feet. She’s proud of him, a sentiment which she shares by giving him a long, lingering kiss. When she pulls back, he’s smiling down at her, looking at her like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen._

_"Welcome home, Mrs. Rye."_

It’s that memory that floods her mind as Nick spins her around, and she forgets all about the fighting and carnage just outside their door… It’s funny, she spends so much time wishing that things could just go back to normal, wishing that things were easier, that sometimes she’s ignoring the beauty of what she’s got right in front of her. Everything may be going straight to hell… but she’s still got Nick by her side. Right where he belongs. A hand finds his cheek, gently guiding his lips to hers for that same lingering kiss they shared on their wedding day.

"I love you, Mr. Rye."  
  
"Love you, too, Mrs. Rye."


End file.
